


Seasons of Love

by opheliasheart



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasheart/pseuds/opheliasheart
Summary: Just a mishmash of love, friendship, fun and tropes I want to share.Happy New Year friends.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Reader, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. New Americana (Carol/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to merge Pride with this. Dribs, drabs and dabbles from the nooks and crannies of my mind.  
> I hope it brings you joy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calling out, demanding progression and justice, friends and falling in love.
> 
> (TW: Mentions of homophobia and violence).

Early Summer heat meets the cool whispers of the evening breeze. From the sway of sticky bodies to feet pounding against the lavish dining room floor and the sweet tinge of evaporating alcohol in the heavy air - the exposure of your shoulders to the outside sends goosebumps down your spine.

It had been a long hard year. 

You were going to ensure the end set it right.

The lazy haze of the holiday break meeting the spark of night time jaunts and exploration was in full swing. The group of you had made it back from the beach this evening in time to get ready for another of Tony’s house parties. Well… they made it to the party in good time. Carol may have feigned a headache to send them on their way while the ‘paracetamol’ took effect. 

Her hands on your thighs and your lips on her neck was more than enough to sedate any pain.

That memory floating through your mind causes a smile to grace your face as you consider the place of your lips for this evenings endeavour.

“Well isn’t that a wonderful view.” Your smile turns into a grin as familiar hands caress your exposed back before wrapping around you.

“Mhm,” you sound your agreement and turn to send her a smirk. She captures it between her lips and you moan as her tongue slips through to flit across yours. Carol slowly pulls back to look over your features, damp cooling on your brow. 

“Penny for your thoughts. I missed my dance partner.” Carol kisses your shoulder before resting her head there to appreciate the secondary view in front of both of you. The scene from the balcony looks down over the trees marking the edge of the property, expanding into the dense woods surrounding Tony’s temporary home. The last glimmers of light reflect off the faint ripples in the pool below and the faint smell of hibiscus blooming wafts in the Houston haze.

“Sorry love. Just needed a breather.” You take a moment to collect your thoughts and rest your head on hers, both looking out as the last remaining flecks of amber and red melt into the violet and blues of night. “It’s been a year.”

  
  


**-**

_The licks of fire and rage still in the back of your mind as your thumb gently caresses around the torn red skin of your lover who too is simmering below the surface._

_There is a pull you feel to embrace her but the bruises are tender on your face and arms. Carol’s eyes see your flinch as you consider the movement and her face scrunches as she wished you could take your pain away. Nothing should ever prevent you two from being safe in each others arms. The ignorance, uneducated hatred and spite of privileged boys shouldn’t be able to touch you both here._

_Footsteps from the kitchen tap against worn wooden floorboards in their approach and Wanda’s face appears behind the couch. Though she was shaken by the incident she has done nothing but help. She stepped with eyes flared threatening, shoving them back as she raced from being 100 feet ahead of your with the rest of the group. Natasha got there first, landing a fist to the eye socket of the quarterback who’s ring cut Carol’s eyebrow._ _From there is was a blur. Looking back almost the whole thing was a blur but the odd clear still image prevailed of one of your friends separating them from you and Carol. Steve and Bucky tugging 2 of them away while Tony verbally assaults them. They keep them at bay till the boys realise they were outnumbered and unlikely to win, drunkenly scurrying into a ally and out of sight._

_Wanda lifted a tea towel covered bag of peas to your cheek and handed another ice pack to Carol._

_“Filthy идиот. They have to expel them. Third offence this year-”_

_“That the counsel knows.” Carol grimaces as the cloth tugs the edge of a wound_

_“Exactly. Nothing but threat of missing football games. I mean this is pathetic management of behaviour.” Wanda’s hands wave in frustration as she sits across from you on the old mismatched blue arm chair._

_“It’s also a complete failure in their duty of care to their other students. I mean I’m not on a sports team but damn it I’m the top of my class.” Carol’s fist tightens around the cold pack. Her gaze returns to your face and sees the tears welling. “Sweetheart-”_

_“What if everyone hadn’t of been there?” You look to Wanda, who gives you a small acknowledging smile. “It could have been far worse. They have to recognise the danger they have put their cadets and other civilians in.”_

_“This can’t be swept under the rug this time. With you guys involved they aren’t able to slap them on the wrist and keep it in the institution. The police are involved now.” Carol looks to you from across the couch with promise in her eyes. “Love they won’t hurt you again. I promise.”_

_“Us. They will not hurt either of us again. You took the brunt of the hits Carol.”_

_There is a few taps on the door to the apartment and Wanda glances over before moving around the arm chair to look through the peephole._

_“_ _Полицейский.” She whispers your way in a brief preparation before opening the door for the sheriff’s deputy. “Sir.” She nods in greeting. The short brown haired, stocky man nodded in return._

_“Evening girls. I just wanted to give you an update on the progress of your case.” He pauses to take a glance of the situation. “May I come in?” Carol stands and gently squeezes your hand in encouragement as she stands and guides you to do the same._

_“Come in Sir.”_

….

_“Danvers stand down.”_

_“No you listen to me. I am not afraid to bring this whole thing to the press-”_

_“Danvers-”_

_“This is the third incident that you want to let pass. A civilian was injured in this violent, petty attack. She will be pressing charges.”_

_“You are putting your career on the line cadet.”_

_“You put her_ **_life_ ** _on the line.”_

_…._

_“I hope you’re happy Danvers.” The AOC of the squadron 3 of the boys belonged to pauses on his march past. “You cost me 3 cadets.”_

_“You cost you 3 cadets. They had multiple incidents with other people not just me.”_

_“But you just had to have the final word.”_

_“Sir-”_

_“Enough Danvers.” He continues his march without another glance back to Carol, left standing in perfect posture and full uniform. A small grin perches on her face. It’s only a fraction of the physical pain she knew you both had suffered. But it was a start._

**-**

  
  


“Definitely one hell of a year.” Carol sighs, thumb caressing your exposed stomach. “Here’s to a summer of freedom.” She gently clinks her glass against yours sitting beside on the balcony. You let out a soft giggle and collect your glass to sip.

“Hmm. Here’s to a summer of love.” You turn and whisper into her ear. She moans and taps her glass to yours once more.

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

“It’s amazing how far we’ve come sweetheart. I’m proud of what we’ve have done. What you did.” You continue your previous train of thought. 

The memory of Carol running out the office of her superiors to you and a group of your friends flows through. She sweeps you off your feet and swings you around saying how they expelled all 5 of them, you silencing her with a long sweet kiss before you’re both wrapped in the many arms of your friends.

This vision bleeds into your first pride parade, not days after. You, Carol, Wanda, Natasha and others from your group all dressed in bright colours and leather or denim just letting the atmosphere and freedom wash over you. You sang, danced and drank until you all were dizzy and continued on to see the sun cresting the distant mountains beyond the plains. You vaguely remember wiggling into a taxi back to your apartment on the outskirts of the city just to see the sunrise. Shortly after you fell into bed, fingers laced in the blond woman’s hair feeling her hands everywhere on you.

“We fought the system and won. Its the not the 50s for fuck sake.” Carol rolls her eyes before grazing her lips over your shoulder again. 

You watch as her mind drifts, echoes of voices swirling through her conscious reflecting in the light of her eyes. Allowing her a few seconds, you turn in her arms and gently glide your nose against her cheek. “Come back to me” you whisper into her ear, a minute whimper of a deep fear that hides in the recesses of your mind. The cadet’s arms encircle you once more.

“Always.”


	2. Body Talk (Alex/Lena/Sam)

In the year following Maggie, Alex's main focus was always work.

Regular night shifts and leading her team into raids. Hunting the latest rogue from Fort Rozz that has appeared out of hiding before detaining and securing them in the facility. Experimenting on new weapons and ensuring their safety with the correct amount of practice at the range (a lot) and running the organisation when J'onn is away spending time with his father.

A year of less sleep, more knocks and bruised ribs than any before.

But months of hands to help catch her before she stumbles onto the bed.

Soft fingers barely grazing her tender skin.

She feels safe to fall.

It's after Alex is reprimanded for the severe state of a Trombusan from Fort Rozz and dismissed for the day by J'onn, that she realises that this was the culmination of her struggling the last few days. She had regressed slightly into the recesses of her mind. Doubting her worth and ability to provide all that is needed to fulfil their relationships, scared of being the one who again can't live without something that...

There's a familiar rhythmic tap against the door and Ruby enters with Sam behind her. Alex's face warms in their presence and the frost from before melts back to the periphery. Arms wrap around her and the knowing eyes smile tenderly at her from across the coffee table. Ruby is full of stories and ideas about school and the science fair approaching. She wants help from her favourite scientists to make sure hers is  _ the _ best. She soon spies the PlayStation controller sitting beside the TV and lights up.

Alex and Sam move from the couch to the counter, Alex boiling the kettle for coffee. Minutes later, they sit together on the stools with steaming mugs.

"Did Kara call you?"

"In a very indirect way. Kara called Lena, who tried my cell but I was in a meeting. So she left a message with Jess who then caught me." She explains with her hands accentuating her point. She realises her hands ran wild and wraps them around the mug. "But... yeah." Alex grins as her for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing, lowering to rest her head on her palm.

"She didn't need to..." She trailed off after witnessing her raising an eyebrow. "It's been a tough few days. I... I shouldn't have let it affect work. I'll do better."

"Alex. It's not about you doing better. You are amazing at your job." Sam affirms, looking directly at Alex to ensure she understands her belief in Alex's ability. "You've been a little quiet the last few days."

"I'm tired." She begins, glancing away to gather her thoughts. "There is this weight that is sitting on my shoulders. I was doing better but the other morning I felt it creep back a little bit and... It's frustrating Sam." She looks back to the woman staring attentively and sighs again. "I want to... I want to be free from under it but I don't fully understand why it's there."

Sam offers her a sad smile and slides her hand across the counter top, allowing it to stop beside Alex's and raising her little finger to glide over the soft skin. Alex looks down to the motion, drawing comfort in the warm sensation and entwines their fingers.

"There are times when we can't explain how we are feeling, times when anger or fear is our ruling motive. You are a phenomenal woman Alex. I am proud to be a part of your life in whatever capacity you will have me, like Lena so eloquently stated." They share a soft giggle as Alex's cheeks warm in the memory of such an impactful conversation. The flutter of potential that danced between them. It's sometimes hard to remember how bright that was when there is a weighted blanket constantly draped over your body, shoulders pulled down and head hung low. Finding the edge for that gasp of fresh air in this vast darkness. There is a soft golden illumination from the hand in hers offering her help to escape. "I am first and foremost a friend though. If you want to talk it out I am here. However if you want to let go, could I suggest a change in scenery?"

-

_ Oh, let your body talk, _ _   
_ _ Even when you feel so lost. _ _   
_ _ Spinning when the tears _ _   
_ __ They fall, you gotta just let it go.

__

There's a heat in the air that Alex would normally find suffocating, the sea of swaying bodies moving to the beat with her just a drop in the middle. She's stripped her blue plaid shirt off and tied it around her waist in favour of her black tank top that's damp with sweat. Her body is loose and malleable to the sound, rolling with the waves surrounding her.

Her cheeks are stained with the beads of sweat merging with her trails of tears. There is a freedom in her movement she hadn't felt in months, steps lighter and arms move with a fluidity rather than a strain from tiredness.

Kara had just left and for the first time in years when she signalled for her to stay, Alex listened. 

The minimal level of alcohol through her system from the two drinks consumed had dulled the edges of her anxiety enough to take the first step and breach the void of people. Of letting go. The sensation of skin on skin with the bodies of people surrounding her, as her tank top rides higher on her abdomen. Sweat was dripping from them all, the little alcohol in her system being secreted from her pores and evaporating into the air as a solution mixed with her anxieties and despairs, the highs and elations of the unknown community she found herself seamlessly slipping into the heart of.

Short back and sides, piercings and plaid, rainbow suspenders and faces both beautifully bare and made up. Colour surrounded her in flags of pink, lavender and blue beside yellow, white, purple and black.

Alex slides right into place. Her place.

A perfect fit despite what she perceived were her own jagged edges.

This safe space surrounding her with an understanding of not yet, but when you are ready. Green eyes reflect the bright white of the strobe lighting and the familiar perfume wafts from behind and that permeates the air they share. The skin on skin heat allows reality to melt away for a few minutes or hours. Just long enough to pull the two bodies closer with their heat encompassing her.

Just long enough to entwine her hand with another or slip back around a waist...

And let go.


	3. Content (Alex/Maggie/Lucy)

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with L."

"License plate."

"Nope."

"Car lock or the lights?"

"No."

"Lipstick!"

"Sorry Al."

"Lingerie?"

"Sweetheart I'm driving, but if you've got something to show us I can pull over..." Lucy pipes up from the driver's seat with her eyebrows raised and eyes wide in excitement.

"Sorry to break it to you ladies, " Maggie giggles in the middle back seat, "but it has to be in sight and unless you have x-ray vision Lane, which you have been keeping quiet-"

"Ooo! Lane! As in on the road?" Alex excitedly shouts.

"Nope." Maggie's lips curl around the word, letting the sound pop in her mouth as she gives the other woman a sly grin.

"Lamp!"

"No."

"Lapis?"

"What?"

"Lapis. Lucy's ring has a lapis stone set into it." The woman points to their girlfriends hand that is currently entwined with her own and Maggie just shakes her head. Lucy raises her glasses and glances at her their girlfriend in the rear view mirror with an amused grin, having an idea as to what the answer would be.

"There aren't many objects beginning with 'l' around Mags." Alex frowns scanning the surrounding trees that passed as they drove down the highway.

"Larch tree?"

"No."

"Linden tree."

"No."

"What about locust or lilac?" Lucy giggles and shakes her head slightly, raised their entwined fingers to place a loving kiss on them.

"I can't see any lilacs sweetheart."

"What about birds? A lark?"

"Ok, I know my eyesight is the best out of all three of us but I don't think even I would be able to see and then identity a bird at the speed we're going Al." The woman just huffs, competitive streak showing with her refusal to give up.

"What about elements? I could just start naming any that begin with 'l'."

"I didn't know Sawyer carried an incredibly high powered microscope." Lucy frowned with a smile but Alex ignored her and glared at Maggie in the back seat before listing elements.

"Lanthanum?"

"No."

"Lithium?"

"No."

"Lead?"

"Definitely not."

"Lawrencium, Lutetium?"

"No and no" Alex grumbles quietly to herself that she won't be beaten.

"Literature?"

"Not unless Lucy's holiday purchase of People or Glamour magazines count."

"Hey, I get like 3 small holidays a year. I'm allowed mindless junk to enter my brain 3 times a year while I forget the last 4 months of cases.

"Very true love." Alex momentarily forgets the game and gazes at Lucy, heart fluttering and completely in awe of this woman that her and Maggie get to call their own. Short hair curled and hanging loose, beautiful emerald eyes hidden by her sun glasses and perfectly manicured nails curled around the steering wheel and her own hand. She appreciates the beauty that sits beside her and knows the strength and intelligence that she has, the power that sits on her shoulders that can weigh her down. Weight of an entire secret government organisation split between her and J'onn, that doesn't feel split because there is a rota of shifts and the duties all fall on the person who happens to be in charge - the one who has to make that call, that cut. "You are so beautiful." She gently squeezes the woman's hand and reaches to gently catch a stray lock and tuck it behind her ear, allowing her fingers to caress her soft cheek before moving back to her own lap.

"I love you both." Lucy says glancing to Alex and then Maggie in the rear view mirror. Alex let go and moves her hand to settle softly on her thigh and allowing Lucy to reach back and hold Maggie who smiles sweetly back. She had watched Alex have her moment and couldn't help feel proud of the women she loves, Alex feeling comfortable enough to express her feelings and allowing herself to take it all in whilst Lucy soaks in all the emotions and sensations of her girlfriends hands.

The three of them had been dating around 7 months and this technically the second holiday they had, though the first short weekend was interrupted by an alien attack in National City that had needed all their expertise. The two most important people in her life sat in front of her, relaxed and happy with the slight breeze from the windows flowing through their hair. Content is not a word she had been able to use to describe herself prior to the entrance of these women in her life but she feels so loved and in love that content doesn't do it justice.

Car cruising up the winding road through forest that cover the mountain side, sun shining, warmth in the air, radio quietly playing their playlist in the background, wide eyes and smiles on their faces.

No. Content doesn't do it justice.

"Sorry to break the love fest my loves but... It's me isn't it?" Lucy pipes up from the driver's seat, ruby red lips curled into a smirk as she eyes their girlfriend in the backseat.

"Yes."

"What?!" The red head calls out exasperatedly.

"Wrong 'Lane" babe." Lucy blows her a kiss without taking her eyes off the road. Alex turns to face Maggie once again with a glare.

"But I did say Lane!"

"You specified the road though Al." Maggie tilts her head slightly as she watches Alex's face scrunch up in annoyance at her answer before turning to face the front window once more.

"Just you wait, I'm going to pick something so hard." She warns, moving her hand from Lucy's leg and slides it behind her, seeking Maggie's touch. As Maggie entwines it with her free hand, she leans forward and kisses both women's fingers with a smile.

 _Yeah_ , she thinks, _content doesn't do it justice._


End file.
